liberofandomcom-20200215-history
Traduzione della LGPL v2.1
Questa è una traduzione italiana non ufficiale della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata GNU. Non è pubblicata dalla Free Software Foundation e non ha valore legale nell'esprimere i termini di distribuzione del software che usa la licenza LGPL. Solo la versione originale in inglese della licenza ha valore legale. Lo scopo di questa traduzione è quello di aiutare le persone di lingua italiana a capire meglio il significato della licenza LGPL. This is an unofficial translation of the GNU Lesser General Public License into Italian. It was not published by the Free Software Foundation, and does not legally state the distribution terms for software that uses the GNU LGPL--only the original English text of the GNU LGPL does that. However, we hope that this translation will help Italian speakers understand the GNU LGPL better. Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata (LGPL) del progetto GNU Versione 2.1, Febbraio 1999 Copyright © 1991, 1999 Free Software Foundation, Inc. 51 Franklin St, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA Chiunque può copiare e distribuire copie letterali di questo documento di licenza, ma non ne è permessa la modifica. è la prima versione rilasciata della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata, ed è intesa come successore della Licenza Pubblica Generica per Librerie del Progetto GNU, versione 2, perciò il numero di versione è 2.1 Preambolo Le licenze della maggior parte dei programmi hanno lo scopo di togliere all'utente la libertà di condividere e modificare il programma stesso. Viceversa, le Licenze Pubbliche Generiche GNU sono intese a garantire la libertà di condividere e modificare il software libero, al fine di assicurare che i programmi siano liberi per tutti i loro utenti. Questa Licenza, la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata (LGPL), si applica a specifici pacchetti software, tipicamente librerie, della Free Software Foundation e di altri autori che decidono di usare questa Licenza. Chiunque può usare questa licenza, ma suggeriamo di valutare prima attentamente se questa licenza, piuttosto che la normale Licenza Pubblica Generica, sia la migliore strategia da usare per ogni specifico caso, sulla base delle seguenti spiegazioni. Quando si parla di software libero (free software), ci si riferisce alla libertà, non al prezzo. Le nostre Licenze Pubbliche Generiche sono progettate per assicurarsi che ciascuno abbia la libertà di distribuire copie del software libero (e farsi pagare per questo, se vuole); che ciascuno riceva il codice sorgente o che, se vuole, possa ottenerlo; che ciascuno possa modificare il programma o usarne delle parti in nuovi programmi liberi; e che ciascuno sappia di poter fare queste cose. Per proteggere i diritti dell'utente, abbiamo bisogno di imporre restrizioni che vietino ai distributori di negare tali diritti o di chiedere di rinunciarvi. Queste restrizioni si traducono in determinate responsabilità a carico di chi distribuisce copie del software o di chi lo modifica. Ad esempio, chi distribuisce copie di una libreria LGPL, gratuitamente o a pagamento, deve concedere ai destinatari tutti i diritti che ha ricevuto. Deve anche assicurarsi che i destinatari ricevano o possano ottenere il codice sorgente. Se ha collegato altro codice alla libreria, deve fornire i file oggetto completi ai destinatari, in modo che essi possano ricollegarli alla libreria dopo averla modificata e ricompilata. E deve mostrar loro queste condizioni della licenza, in modo che essi conoscano i propri diritti. Tuteliamo i diritti dell'utente in due modi: (1) proteggendo la libreria attraverso il copyright, e (2) offrendo una licenza che dia il permesso legale di copiare, distribuire e modificare la libreria. Per proteggere ogni distributore, vogliamo rendere assolutamente chiaro che non esistono garanzie per questa libreria libera. Inoltre, se la libreria viene modificata da qualcun altro e ridistribuita, chi la riceve dovrebbe essere informato che quanto in suo possesso non è la versione originale, in modo che ogni problema eventualmente introdotto da altri non danneggi la reputazione dell'autore originario. Infine, l'esistenza di ogni programma libero è costantemente sotto la minaccia dei brevetti sul software. Vogliamo esser certi che una azienda non possa effettivamente porre restrizioni sugli utenti di un programma libero ottenendo una licenza restrittiva da un proprietario di brevetto. Perciò insistiamo sul fatto che qualsiasi licenza di brevetto ottenuta per una versione della libreria debba risultare coerente con la piena libertà d'uso specificata in questa licenza. La maggior parte del software GNU, incluse alcune librerie, è coperto dalla normale Licenza Pubblica Generica (GPL) del Progetto GNU. Questa licenza, la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata (LGPL), si applica a certe librerie specifiche ed è assai diversa dalla Licenza Pubblica Generica normale. Questa licenza viene usata per determinate librerie in modo da permettere il collegamento di tali librerie a programmi non liberi. Quando un programma è collegato con una libreria, sia staticamente sia usando una libreria condivisa, legalmente parlando la combinazione dei due elementi è un lavoro combinato, un derivato della libreria originale. Perciò la normale Licenza Pubblica Generica permette tale collegamento solo se l'intera combinazione risulta conforme ai propri criteri di libertà. La Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata consente criteri più permissivi per collegare altro codice alla libreria. Questa licenza viene definita la Licenza Pubblica Generica «Attenuata» perché fa meno per proteggere la libertà dell'utente rispetto alla normale Licenza Pubblica Generica. Essa fornisce inoltre minori vantaggi agli sviluppatori di software libero nella competizione con programmi non liberi. Questi svantaggi sono la ragione per cui usiamo la Licenza Pubblica Generica per molte librerie. Tuttavia, la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata fornisce dei vantaggi per certe circostanze speciali. Ad esempio, in rare occasioni, può presentarsi la necessità particolare di incoraggiare l'uso più ampio possibile di una determinata libreria, in modo che divenga uno standard de facto. Onde raggiungere quest'obiettivo, i programmi non liberi devono essere in grado di utilizzare la libreria. Un caso più frequente è quello di una libreria libera che svolga lo stesso compito di una libreria non libera largamente utilizzata. In questa situazione, ha poco senso limitare la libreria libera al solo software libero, quindi utilizziamo la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata. In altri casi, il permesso di usare una specifica libreria in programmi non liberi consente a un maggior numero di persone l'uso di un'ampia quantità di programmi liberi. Per esempio, il permesso di utilizzare la libreria C del Progetto GNU in programmi non liberi consente a molte più persone di usare l'intero sistema operativo GNU, come pure della sua variante più comune, il sistema operativo GNU/Linux. Sebbene la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata tuteli la libertà degli utenti in misura minore, garantisce all'utente di un programma collegato alla Libreria la libertà e i mezzi per eseguire tale programma usando una versione modificata della Libreria. Seguono i termini e le condizioni precise per la copia, la distribuzione e la modifica. Si faccia molta attenzione alla differenza tra "opera basata sulla libreria" e "opera che usa la libreria". La prima contiene codice derivato dalla libreria, mentre la seconda deve essere combinata con la libreria per poter funzionare. TERMINI E CONDIZIONI PER LA COPIA, LA DISTRIBUZIONE E LA MODIFICA Questa Licenza si applica a ogni libreria software o altro programma che contenga una nota posta dal detentore del copyright o da altro soggetto autorizzato in cui si specifichi che tale libreria o programma vada distribuito secondo i termini della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata (definita anche "questa Licenza"). Per "libreria" s'intende una raccolta di funzioni software e/o dati predisposti in modo da poter essere facilmente collegati con programmi applicativi (che utilizzano alcune di queste funzioni e dati) così da formare degli eseguibili. Il termine "Libreria" usato da qui in poi si riferisce a ogni tipo di libreria software o opera che sia stata distribuita in questi termini. L'espressione "un'opera basata sulla Libreria" indica sia la Libreria sia ogni opera derivativa come definito dalla legge sul diritto d'autore: ovvero, un'opera contenente la Libreria o una sua parte, sia inalterata sia con modifiche e/o tradotta direttamente in un altro linguaggio. (Da qui in avanti, la traduzione viene inclusa senza limitazioni nel termine "modifica".) Per "codice sorgente" di un'opera s'intende la forma di codice usato di preferenza per apportare modifiche. Per una libreria, il codice sorgente completo è il codice sorgente di tutti i moduli contenuti, più ogni file associato per la definizione delle interfacce, più gli script utilizzati per controllare la compilazione e l'installazione della libreria. Attività diverse dalla copiatura, distribuzione e modifica non sono coperte da questa Licenza e sono al di fuori della sua influenza. L'atto di eseguire il Programma non viene limitato, e l'output del programma è coperto da questa Licenza solo se il suo contenuto costituisce un'opera basata sulla Libreria (indipendentemente dal fatto che sia stato creato con strumenti che usino la Libreria). In base alla natura della Libreria e del programma che usa la Libreria il suo output può essere o meno coperto da questa Licenza. 1. Il Licenziatario può copiare e distribuire copie letterali del codice sorgente completo della Libreria così come viene ricevuto, con qualsiasi mezzo, a condizione che riproduca chiaramente su ogni copia un'appropriata nota per il copyright e per la mancanza di garanzia; che mantenga intatti tutti i riferimenti a questa Licenza e all'assenza di ogni garanzia; e che distribuisca una copia di questa Licenza insieme alla Libreria. Il Licenziatario può richiedere un pagamento per il trasferimento fisico di una copia, e può anche, a propria discrezione, offrire a pagamento una garanzia aggiuntiva. 2. Il Licenziatario può modificare la propria copia o le copie della Libreria o qualsiasi sua parte, creando in questo modo un'opera basata sulla Libreria, e copiare o distribuire tali modifiche o tale opera secondo i termini del precedente articolo 1, purché soddisfi in aggiunta tutte le seguenti condizioni: a) L'opera modificata deve essere a sua volta una libreria software. b) Il Licenziatario deve inserire nei file modificati una chiara nota in cui si spieghi che ha cambiato il file e riporti la data di ogni modifica. c) Il Licenziatario conceda in licenza l'opera nella sua interezza senza oneri ad ogni terza parte sotto i termini di questa Licenza. d) Se una funzionalità della Libreria modificata implica che una funzione o una tabella dati vengano forniti da un programma applicativo che usa tale funzionalità, in casi diversi dal passaggio di argomenti quando la funzionalità viene invocata, allora il Licenziatario deve accertarsi al meglio delle proprie possibilità che, nel caso l'applicazione non fornisca tale funzione o tabella, la funzionalità possa operare comunque ed esegua qualsiasi parte della propria funzione abbia ancora senso. Ad esempio, la funzione di una libreria per il calcolo delle radici quadrate ha un fine ben determinato indipendente dall'applicazione. Di conseguenza, il comma 2d richiede che ogni funzione fornita dall'applicazione o dalla tabella usata da tale funzione debbano essere opzionali: qualora l'applicazione non le fornisca, la funzione radice quadrata deve comunque poter calcolare le radici quadrate. Questi requisiti si applicano all'opera modificata nella sua interezza. Se sezioni identificabili di quest'opera non sono derivate dalla Libreria e possono essere ragionevolmente considerate indipendenti e opere separate in quanto tali, allora questa Licenza, e i suoi termini, non si applicano a quelle sezioni che vengano distribuite come opere separate. Ma quando tali sezioni sono distribuite in blocco come parte di un'opera basata sulla Libreria, la distribuzione dell'opera completa deve essere effettuata sotto i termini di questa Licenza, i cui permessi per successivi licenziatari si estendono all'opera completa, e quindi ad ogni sua parte, indipendentemente da chi l'abbia scritta. Così l'intento di questa sezione non è quello di accampare o contestare alcun diritto su opere scritte interamente dal Licenziatario; piuttosto, l'intento è quello di esercitare il diritto al controllo della distribuzione di lavori derivati o collettivi basati sulla Libreria in questione. In aggiunta, la semplice aggregazione con la Libreria di un'altra opera non basata sulla Libreria (o anche con un'opera basata sulla Libreria) su un mezzo di memorizzazione o distribuzione non implica che l'altra opera ricada nell'ambito di questa Licenza. 3. Il Licenziatario può decidere di applicare a una copia della Libreria i termini dell'ordinaria Licenza Pubblica Generica GNU (GNU GPL) al posto di questa Licenza. Per farlo, deve cambiare tutti i riferimenti a questa Licenza, in modo che si riferiscano all'ordinaria Licenza Pubblica Generica GNU versione 2, anziché a questa Licenza. Se dovesse essere pubblicata una versione della Licenza Pubblica Generica GNU successiva alla 2, volendo si può specificare questa nuova versione. Il Licenziatario non deve apporre alcun altro cambiamento a queste note. Una volta operato questo cambiamento su una determinata copia, esso diviene irreversibile per tale copia e la Licenza Pubblica Generica GNU si applica a tutte le successive copie e opere derivate create a partire da tale copia. Questa opzione torna utile qualora il Licenziatario intenda copiare parte del codice della Libreria in un programma che non è una libreria. 4. Il Licenziatario può copiare e distribuire la Libreria (o parti o derivati di essa, come espresso dall'articolo 2) sotto forma di codice oggetto o eseguibile secondo i termini dei precedenti articoli 1 e 2, a condizione che il Licenziatario alleghi il corrispondente codice sorgente completo, in formato leggibile dal calcolatore, distribuito secondo quanto stabilito dagli articoli 1 e 2 su un mezzo comunemente utilizzato per lo scambio di software. Nel caso la distribuzione di codice oggetto dovesse avvenire tramite accesso alla copia da un determinato luogo, allora l'offerta di analogo accesso per copiare il codice sorgente dal medesimo luogo soddisfa il requisito di distribuzione del codice sorgente, anche se terze parti non sono obbligate a copiare il sorgente insieme al codice oggetto. 5. Un programma che non contenga alcun derivato di nessuna porzione della Libreria, ma è progettato per lavorare con la Libreria attraverso compilazione o collegamento con questa, viene definito "un'opera che usa la Libreria". Tale opera, isolata, non è derivata dalla Libreria, e pertanto ricade al di fuori dell'ambito di questa Licenza. Tuttavia, collegando "un'opera che usa la Libreria" con quest'ultima si crea un eseguibile che è derivato dalla Libreria stessa (poiché ne contiene delle parti), piuttosto che "un'opera che usa la Libreria". Di conseguenza, il codice eseguibile è coperto da questa Licenza. L'articolo 6 illustra i termini per la distribuzione di questo tipo di eseguibili. Quando "un'opera che usa la Libreria" utilizza materiale da un file di header che fa parte della Libreria, il codice oggetto dell'opera può essere un'opera derivata dalla Libreria anche se il codice sorgente non lo è. Il fatto che questo sia vero o meno è particolarmente importante nel caso in cui l'opera possa essere collegata senza la libreria, o che sia una libreria essa stessa. La soglia per determinare questa distinzione non viene stabilita in modo preciso dalla legge. Se tale file oggetto utilizza solo parametri numerici, schemi di strutture dati e accessori, e piccole macro o piccole funzioni in linea (lunghe al massimo 10 righe), allora l'uso del file oggetto non è sottoposto a restrizioni, indipendentemente dal fatto che sia legalmente da considerare un'opera derivata. Eseguibili che contengano tale codice oggetto in aggiunta a porzioni della Libreria sono comunque regolati dall'articolo 6. Altrimenti, nel caso l'opera sia derivata dalla Libreria, il Licenziatario può distribuire il codice oggetto dell'opera in base ai termini dell'articolo 6. Ogni eseguibile contenente quell'opera ricade comunque sotto i termini dell'articolo 6, prescindendo dal fatto che sia direttamente collegato o meno alla Libreria stessa. 6. Come eccezione all'articolo precedente, il Licenziatario può combinare o collegare "un'opera che usa la Libreria" con quest'ultima onde creare un'opera che contenga porzioni della Libreria, e distribuire tale opera secondo termini di propria scelta, purché questi termini consentano la modifica dell'opera ad uso privato e la decompilazione limitatamente al fine di effettuare il debug di tali modifiche. Il Licenziatario deve includere in ogni copia dell'opera una chiara nota in cui si specifichi l'utilizzo della Libreria e il fatto che la Libreria e il suo impiego vengono regolati da questa Licenza. Deve inoltre fornire una copia di questa Licenza. Se durante l'esecuzione l'opera visualizza le note di copyright, insieme a queste il Licenziatario deve includere le note di copyright della Libreria, oltre al riferimento diretto ad una copia di questa Licenza. Il Licenziatario deve inoltre fare una delle seguenti cose: a) Fornire insieme all'opera il codice sorgente completo della Libreria in un formato leggibile da calcolatore, comprese tutte le modifiche apportate (che devono essere distribuite secondo i termini previsti dagli articoli 1 e 2); e, nel caso l'opera sia un eseguibile collegato con la Libreria, fornire "l'opera che usa la Libreria" con il codice oggetto e/o sorgente completo, in modo che l'utente possa modificare la Libreria e poi ricollegare il tutto onde produrre un eseguibile modificato contenente la Libreria modificata. È inteso che l'utente che dovesse cambiare il contenuto dei file di definizione della Libreria non sarà necessariamente in grado di ricompilare l'applicazione per usare tali definizioni modificate. b) Usare un appropriato meccanismo di condivisione delle librerie per collegare la Libreria. Un meccanismo appropriato è quello che (1) durante l'esecuzione utilizza una copia della libreria già presente nel computer dell'utente, anziché copiare le funzioni della libreria nell'eseguibile, e (2) funzionerà correttamente con una versione modificata della libreria, se l'utente ne installa una, purché la versione modificata sia compatibile a livello di interfaccia con la versione con la quale è stata creata l'opera. c) Allegare all'opera un'offerta scritta, valida per almeno 3 anni, per la fornitura allo stesso utente dei materiali specificati nel precedente comma 6a, ad un costo non superiore a quello di distribuzione. d) Se la distribuzione dell'opera viene effettuata tramite accesso alla copia da un luogo specifico, va offerto analogo accesso alla copia dei materiali sopra specificati dallo stesso luogo. e) Verificare che l'utente abbia già ricevuto una copia di questi materiali o che il Licenziatario gliene abbia già inviata una. Per un eseguibile, la forma richiesta per l' "opera che usa la Libreria" comprende ogni dato o programma di servizio che sia necessario per ricreare l'eseguibile. Tuttavia si fa una speciale eccezione: il materiale da distribuire non deve necessariamente includere tutto quanto normalmente distribuito (in forma sorgente o binaria) con i principali componenti (compilatore, kernel e così via) del sistema operativo sul quale funziona l'eseguibile, a meno che tali componenti non siano distribuiti insieme all'eseguibile. Può accadere che questo requisito contraddica le restrizioni dettate da licenze di altre librerie proprietarie normalmente non fornite con il sistema operativo. Queste contraddizioni comportano l'impossibilità di utilizzare insieme tali librerie e la Libreria in un eseguibile da distribuire. 7. Il Licenziatario può inserire in una singola libreria funzionalità che siano un'opera basata sulla Libreria insieme ad altre funzionalità di libreria non regolate da questa Licenza, e distribuire questa libreria combinata, purché venga comunque consentita la distribuzione separata dell'opera basata sulla Libreria e delle altre funzionalità di libreria, e posto che il Licenziatario rispetti le seguenti due condizioni: a) Insieme alla libreria combinata, fornisca una copia della stessa opera basata sulla Libreria, non combinata con nessun'altra funzionalità di libreria. Questa deve essere distribuita rispettando i termini enunciati sopra. b) Apponga alla libreria combinata una chiara nota in cui viene specificato che parte di essa è un'opera basata sulla Libreria, spiegando altresì dove trovare la versione non combinata della stessa opera. 8. Il Licenziatario non può copiare, modificare, rilicenziare, collegare o distribuire la Libreria se non nei termini espressamente enunciati in questa Licenza. Qualsiasi tentativo di copiare, modificare, rilicenziare, collegare o distribuire la Libreria sotto altri termini non è valido e annullerà automaticamente i diritti ricevuti con questa Licenza. Tuttavia, gli altri soggetti che abbiano ricevuto copie o diritti dal Licenziatario secondo i termini di questa Licenza non vedranno revocate le loro licenze fino a che tali soggetti ne rispettino i termini. 9. Il Licenziatario non è tenuto ad accettare questa Licenza, poiché non l'ha firmata. In ogni caso, nient'altro gli garantisce il permesso di modificare o distribuire la Libreria o le opere da essa derivate. Queste azioni sono proibite dalla legge per chi non accetta questa Licenza. Di conseguenza, modificando o distribuendo la Libreria (o qualsiasi opera basata sulla Libreria), il Licenziatario indica l'accettazione di questa Licenza in tal senso, e quindi di tutti i suoi termini e condizioni relativamente a copia, distribuzione e modifica della Libreria o di opere basate su questa. 10. Ogni volta che il Licenziatario distribuisce la Libreria o un'opera basata su di essa, il ricevente ottiene automaticamente una licenza dal Licenziatario originale di copiare, distribuire, collegare o modificare la Libreria secondo questi termini e queste condizioni. Il Licenziatario non può imporre alcuna ulteriore restrizione al ricevente nel suo esercizio dei diritti qui garantiti. Il Licenziatario non è comunque tenuto a imporre il rispetto di questa Licenza a terzi. 11. Se, a seguito di una sentenza di un tribunale, di una imputazione per violazione di brevetto o per qualsiasi altro motivo (non limitatamente a questioni di brevetti), vengano imposte al Licenziatario, sia dal tribunale sia da accordi tra le parti o altro, delle condizioni in contrasto con quanto stabilito da questa Licenza, tali condizioni non esimono nessun soggetto dal rispetto di questa Licenza. Nel caso il Licenziatario non possa distribuire un programma in un modo da soddisfare simultaneamente gli obblighi dettati da questa Licenza e altri obblighi ad essa pertinenti, non si potrà procedere ad alcuna distribuzione. Se, ad esempio, un brevetto vietasse a tutti quelli che ricevono direttamente o indirettamente la Libreria la sua ridistribuzione senza pagamento di diritti, allora l'unico modo per rispettare contemporaneamente tale brevetto e questa Licenza è quello di non distribuire affatto la Libreria. Se una parte di questo articolo è ritenuta non valida od inapplicabile sotto qualsiasi particolare circostanza, il resto dell'articolo si intende applicabile e l'articolo nel suo insieme si intende applicabile in altre circostanze. Non rientra negli intenti di questo articolo indurre il Licenziatario ad infrangere alcun brevetto né altre rivendicazioni di diritto di proprietà, né di contestare la validità di tali rivendicazioni. L'obiettivo di questo articolo è unicamente quello di proteggere l'integrità del sistema di distribuzione dei programmi liberi implementato tramite l'utilizzo di licenze pubbliche. Molte persone hanno generosamente contribuito alla vasta gamma di programmi distribuiti attraverso questo sistema, basandosi sulla coerente applicazione di tale sistema. Spetta soltanto all'autore/donatore decidere se preferisca o meno distribuire il software tramite altri sistemi, e il Licenziatario non può imporre tale scelta. Questo articolo punta a chiarire fino in fondo ciò che crediamo sia una conseguenza del resto di questa Licenza. 12. Se in alcuni paesi la distribuzione o l'impiego della Libreria sono limitati da brevetti o da interfacce coperte da copyright, il detentore del copyright originario che pone la Libreria sotto questa Licenza può aggiungere esplicite limitazioni geografiche alla distribuzione onde escluderne tali paesi, in modo da consentire la distribuzione soltanto in quei paesi non inclusi in queste restrizioni. In tal caso, le limitazioni geografiche vengono incorporate a tutti gli effetti nel testo di questa Licenza. 13. Di quando in quando Free Software Foundation potrebbe pubblicare versioni nuove o riviste della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata (LGPL). Tali versioni saranno simili a questa nello spirito, ma potranno differire nei dettagli al fine di coprire problemi e situazioni nuove. A ciascuna versione viene assegnato un numero identificativo. Se la Libreria specifica di essere coperta da una particolare versione di questa Licenza e "da qualsiasi versione successiva" il Licenziatario può scegliere di aderire alle condizioni della versione specificata o a quelle di una successiva. Se la Libreria non specifica il numero della versione, il Licenziatario può optare per una versione qualsiasi tra quelle pubblicate dalla Free Software Foundation. 14. Nel caso il Licenziatario voglia incorporare parti della Libreria in altri programmi liberi le cui condizioni di distribuzione siano incompatibili con queste, può scrivere all'autore per chiederne l'autorizzazione. Per il software sotto il copyright della Free Software Foundation, occorre contattare quest'ultima; talvolta facciamo delle eccezioni a queste regole. La nostra decisione sarà guidata da due finalità: preservare la libertà di tutti i prodotti derivati dal nostro software libero e promuovere la condivisione e il riutilizzo del software in generale. NESSUNA GARANZIA 15. POICHÉ LA LIBRERIA VIENE CONCESSA CON LICENZA GRATUITA, NON ESISTE ALCUNA GARANZIA PER LA LIBRERIA, NEI LIMITI CONSENTITI DALLE VIGENTI LEGGI. SE NON INDICATO DIVERSAMENTE PER ISCRITTO, IL DETENTORE DEL COPYRIGHT E LE ALTRE PARTI FORNISCONO IL PROGRAMMA "COSÌ COM'È", SENZA ALCUN TIPO DI GARANZIA, NÉ ESPLICITA NÉ IMPLICITA; CIÒ INCLUDE, SENZA LIMITARSI A QUESTO, LA GARANZIA IMPLICITA DI COMMERCIABILITÀ E UTILIZZABILITÀ PER UNO SCOPO PARTICOLARE. TUTTI I RISCHI SU QUALITÀ E PRESTAZIONI DELLA LIBRERIA SONO A CARICO DEL LICENZIATARIO. SE LA LIBRERIA DOVESSE RIVELARSI DIFETTOSA, IL LICENZIATARIO SI ASSUME L'ONERE DI OGNI MANUTENZIONE, RIPARAZIONE O CORREZIONE NECESSARIA. 16. NÉ IL DETENTORE DEL COPYRIGHT, NÉ ALTRE PARTI AUTORIZZATE A MODIFICARE E/O RIDISTRIBUIRE LA LIBRERIA SECONDO QUANTO STABILITO IN QUESTA LICENZA, SONO RESPONSABILI IN ALCUN MODO PER EVENTUALI DANNI NEI CONFRONTI DEL LICENZIATARIO, A MENO CHE CIÒ NON SIA RICHIESTO DALLE LEGGI VIGENTI O SIA SPECIFICATO IN UN ACCORDO SCRITTO. SONO INCLUSI DANNI GENERICI, SPECIALI O INCIDENTALI, COME PURE I DANNI CONSEGUENTI DALL'USO O DALL'IMPOSSIBILITÀ DI USARE LA LIBRERIA (INCLUSO, MA SENZA LIMITARSI A QUESTO, LA PERDITA E LA CORRUZIONE DEI DATI, LE PERDITE SOSTENUTE DAL LICENZIATARIO O DA TERZE PARTI E L'INCAPACITÀ DA PARTE DELLA LIBRERIA DI INTERAGIRE CON ALTRO SOFTWARE), ANCHE NEL CASO IL DETENTORE O LE ALTRE PARTI SIANO STATE AVVISATE DELL'EVENTUALITÀ DI TALI DANNI. FINE DEI TERMINI E DELLE CONDIZIONI Come applicare questi termini a nuove librerie Se si sviluppa una nuova libreria, e la si vuole rendere della maggiore utilità possibile per tutti, la cosa migliore è renderla libera, in modo che chiunque possa ridistribuirla e modificarla sotto questi termini (o, alternativamente, sotto i termini della normale Licenza Pubblica Generica). Per applicare questi termini, basta inserire nella libreria le seguenti note. La procedura migliore è inserirle all'inizio di ogni file sorgente, per chiarire nel modo più efficace possibile l'assenza di garanzie; e ciascun file dovrebbe contenere almeno la nota di copyright e l'indicazione di dove poter reperire la nota per esteso. una riga per indicare il nome della libreria e dare un'idea di cosa faccia. Copyright © anno nome dell'autore Questa libreria è software libero; ne è concessa la ridistribuzione o la modifica secondo i termini della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata GNU come pubblicata dalla Free Software Foundation; si può scegliere a piacimento la versione 2.1 della Licenza oppure una qualsiasi versione successiva. Questa libreria è distribuita nella speranza possa mostrarsi utile, ma SENZA ALCUNA GARANZIA; senza neppure la garanzia implicita di COMMERCIABILITÀ o APPLICABILITÀ PER UN PARTICOLARE SCOPO. Per maggiori dettagli si veda la Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata GNU. Insieme a questa libreria, l'utente dovrebbe aver ricevuto copia della Licenza Pubblica Generica Attenuata GNU; in caso contrario, si può contattare la Free Software Foundation, Inc., 51 Franklin St, Fifth Floor, Boston, MA 02110-1301, USA È inoltre il caso di aggiungere informazioni per poter essere contattati tramite posta elettronica e cartacea. Se necessario, occorre far firmare al proprio datore di lavoro (per chi lavora come programmatore) o al proprio istituto, per gli studenti, una "rinuncia al copyright" per la Libreria. Ecco un esempio contenente nomi fittizi: Yoyodinamica SPA rinuncia con questo documento ad ogni diritto sul copyright della libreria 'Orcaloca' (una libreria per girarsi i pollici) scritto da Giovanni Smanettone. firma di Pinco Pallino, 1 Aprile 1990 Pinco Pallino, Presidente E questo è tutto! Category:Licenze libere